


it goes like this;

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Romance, honestly i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Renjun comes crashing into Jeno's life.





	it goes like this;

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO TRIGGER WARNING  
> I have alluded to and described some domestic violence, and by that it's just shouting and breaking stuff but I know it can be triggering for some people so you can skip over that part. It starts at "the relationship could end dramatically," and stops at "it might also end naturally," so PLEASE take caution. That part can be skipped.

Renjun crashes into Jeno’s life. Quite literally – because Jeno’s on the cafe floor, pain spreading and throbbing its way from the back of his skull, with Renjun collapsed on top of his body. He groans, getting off Jeno’s chest, eye’s growing and face splitting with horror as he realises the event that just occurred. Scrambling to his knees, he bows his head in shame, “Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

Jeno, groaning, pushes his body up and rubs the sore spot at the back of his head. He takes one look at Renjun’s face and, well, he’s taken away by the beautiful boy who is chewing his lip, eyes pooling with the influx of tears as he stares at Jeno. It’s inevitable, really, because Jeno has always worn his heart on his sleeve. So, to calm the boy before him, and because his heart aches to see the adorable boy look so sorry and traumatised, he says, “I’m fine. It felt like nothing.” _As long as you’re okay too._

Renjun’s eyes light up, glassy eyes dispelling into bright, golden constellations. He mimics the smile on Jeno’s face, and sighs with relief, body sagging as if the weight of the world was lifted off his small, small shoulders. Renjun slowly stands to his feet, lending a hand down to help Jeno up as well. Graciously, Jeno takes the warm and soft hand into his own calloused and rough, guitar handling ones. It could all very well end here and now. Except.

There’s a spark.

Not just in the space between them, but in Jeno’s ankle, that he’d horribly twisted when he tried to break their fall. Jeno hisses in pain, wincing and hobbling on one foot. Renjun immediately lends his small shoulders for support, carrying the weight of Jeno’s right leg, apologies tumbling out of his mouth as he seats Jeno down on a nearby chair. Renjun leaves him for a few moments, and Jeno watches him run to the counter, returning to his side with a bag of frozen peas. Kneeling before him, Renjun carefully tends to Jeno’s ankle, pressing the cold compress lightly, and even lighter when Jeno twists with discomfort.

“I am so sorry about this, I completely stumbled over my own feet because I’m an _idiot_ and I totally didn’t mean to crash into you I am so – “

Jeno rests his hand over Renjun’s one on his thigh, prompting the boy to gaze up at him. “It’s fine. It’s just a strained tendon that’ll ease in a couple minutes.”

“But-“

“Trust me. I’ve sprained and broken my ankle before, this is not what it feels like.” He gently pats his right thigh, “guess this leg is just insanely unfortunate.”

Renjun exhales a soft laugh, going back to pressing the cold bag to Jeno’s ankle. He switches hands, from right to left, when his fingers start becoming blue, rapidly shaking and squeezing them back to life. “Let me make it up to you then. I’ll treat you to,” he looks around the café, then back at Jeno, “not coffee because you already had but, maybe dinner?”

Now, from here, the possibilities are endless, depending on Jeno’s answer; acceptance or rejection; yes or no.

Jeno could say yes, and Renjun could take him out for dinner. Both being college students, they won’t pitch for something fancy and will settle for something more comfortable, like fast-food. Then they would talk and get to know each other as they munch down on their pizza or burger, and Jeno would reveal that he is a physical sciences student that is also in the college band, and Renjun would reveal he is a philosophy student who is in the art club.

_“You’re the one who painted the mural on the literature building?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“No way! That’s amazing!”_

Eventually, they would realise it’s getting late and Renjun has class the following day, whereas Jeno has an early lecture. But, they would part with more apologies from Renjun and more consolations from Jeno, promises of meeting again, and a new contact in each of their phones.

2 weeks down the road, after 14 days of texting, they would meet again. Maybe at the campus before heading to a movie theatre, or off campus and at the movie theatre. They would settle for a sci-fi film per Renjun’s insistence, despite Jeno’s grumbling that he spends enough time with science already. As they are engrossed in the film, they would reach into the bucket of popcorn at the same time; their hands would brush and eyes would meet, and as the stars on the screen scatter themselves across Renjun’s mien, Jeno’s breath would hitch and his heart would pound against his ribs and the universe, will, click.

Physics would allow for the propagation and interaction, pulling and tugging, of strings to create a new beginning. Electromagnetic forces would push, nuclear forces would pull, and gravity would smash it all together, uniting them all.

Mathematics would allow for the punching of numbers, calculations, and theorems; designing, creating, predicting the probability of Jeno’s love being reciprocated or not – whether it starts now, or whether it even begins.

Nature, in all her enigma, would flick her wrist and let fate work her magic, and destiny would rewrite itself accordingly.

Renjun would smile shyly at Jeno, moving his hand away, and Jeno would crumble at the seams. But he wouldn’t kiss him yet, perhaps. He would tuck his newfound emotion away into the breast pocket of his jacket, gently patting it down for another time.

From then on, they would meet frequently. Stealing shy glances at the other, averting their eyes when they get caught. Jeno would be invited to watch Renjun paint idly during his free time, and likewise, Renjun would attend Jeno’s band rehearsals, mouthing along to the word’s streaming out of Chenle and Donghyuck’s lips, swaying away to the rhythm eliciting from Mark’s drums, Jaemin’s bass, Jisung’s keyboard, and Jeno’s electric guitar. And sometimes, it would all happen simultaneously, with the band gathering at Renjun’s art room to practice as he paints, watching Jeno out of the corner of his eye, strumming away on his acoustic guitar, naïve to the fact that when he looked away, Jeno did the same.

A month from Jeno’s epiphany, after a successful stage by the band, Renjun would meet Jeno at the back and hug him well done, and Jeno would cup his face and finally be able to cherish the soft lips he’d been dreaming about ever since. Renjun would gawk, then close his eyes, breathing in contentment as he entangles his fingers in Jeno’s hair, melting away at his lips.

Or, Jeno could’ve kissed Renjun in the movie theatre and we could’ve skipped all the (mutual) pining.

Or, Renjun could’ve reacted negatively on both occasions and they’d either be too awkward to resume their friendship, or carry on as _just friends_. (But we all know Renjun would never react negatively.)

Or, see, Jeno may never have the courage to do anything at all. Neither may Renjun, and they would remain _just_ friends while hovering and flitting around an _almost_ , a _maybe_ , a _perhaps_.

But, if anything significantly positive happens, they would become a couple. Jeno, having been the first to fall, would also be the first to spill the three sacred words. On the other hand, Renjun, who had a more measured guard on his heart, would reply with a kiss and no words on his part. After weeks or months of contemplation and being enamoured by the way Jeno laughed and smiled and danced and breathed, Renjun would finally, whisper the words to Jeno’s ear on a cold, white, winter night, where in they were huddled under Jeno’s covers.

From then on, they would continue to build their relationship, triumphantly overcoming any rocks thrown their way, kissing away tears of frustration. Maybe, down the line, after they’ve moved in together and gotten 3 cats (and bags of allergy medicine for Jeno), Jeno, of course, would pop the question. Renjun would say yes, and they would live happily ever after.

Or, they may not last at all. The rough patches any relationship is bound to face may bring them down. Depending on how long they’ve been together, it might be over petty jealousy, habits, or lack of affection. If they’ve been together longer, it might be over bills, family, or temperament. The break up could last for days, ending with them back together and swearing to never let go again. It could last for weeks or months and end the same too. An unhealthy relationship would build upon the fact that they couldn’t live without the other, but couldn’t live with the other either.

The relationship could end dramatically. With violent screams, shrill voices scorched by anger and grief; throwing of objects, crashing to the floor and breaking into shards; clenched, tight fists; and heavy, theatrical slamming of doors and hands. The cause of the vicious fight could be well justified, such as cheating. It could also have stemmed from something small and easily forgotten, but over emotions in turmoil, it would be blown out of proportion, leading to the fierce expression. It might escalate as Renjun shrieks with rage and hurt, while Jeno passively drinks it all in, until he snaps and slams the table or throws a glass at the wall, and Renjun would see something foreign and beastly within him that he’d never seen before. It would signal the end, and thus end it would. All of it.

It might also end naturally, over an afternoon, late night, or morning conversation. A mutual realization and acceptance that physics didn’t align its strings right, or mathematics didn’t calculate the numbers correctly, or nature hadn’t played her cards right. Something, anything, in the basics of their relationship would brightly be highlighted as wrong, and it would end. They may stay as friends, or choose to part completely. Renjun might finally return home to China, and Jeno might finally be able to go on that world tour with nothing but his guitar and love for music.

Somewhere down the line, Renjun might hear of Jeno on the radio or on the TV as he moves about his house, and he would smile. That may urge him to pick up his phone and dial the number he knew by heart. Jeno would see his phone light with the name he hadn’t seen in ages, and a flood of memories would numb his senses. Eventually, he would call Renjun back, and they would catch up, even promise to meet up one day if fate allowed it. When, if, they do meet up, it would be at the café they first met, and mindless conversation would flow on to talks of _remember whens._ While down the path of nostalgia, their eyes would meet and the feeling would resurface again, along with the realisation that they’ve matured, and maybe, just maybe, they’d start again.

Or none of this could ever happen and they could never meet again and never get back together.

It might also be that at the cinemas together, when their hands met, Jeno never fell in the first place. Neither did Renjun, and they’d carry on as simply, friends. Maybe, with a stretch, best friends.

Another possibility is that after Renjun had treated Jeno to dinner, they’d part ways, never to meet again.

Of course, all these possibilities lie with the probability that Jeno says yes. He could also reject the offer, thus disturbing all that could have been.

Except, Jeno doesn’t say no.

Renjun smiles up at Jeno when the word _yes_ leaves his mouth, a faint blush tinting both their cheeks. After a few moments, the shocking pain in Jeno’s ankle stops, and the two exit the café as Renjun leads them to an Italian joint just off the side of the road. Jeno gets pizza oil dribbling down his chin, and Renjun laughs as he leans over to wipe it off. Jeno flushes profusely and Renjun clears his throat to dissipate the pounding throughout his entire body. After they’re done eating, they part ways with full stomachs and full hearts, looking forward to using the new contact on their phone.

After that, if fate or maths or physics allows for it – well, we already know how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> For school, we've been assigned to read and analyse Mary Shelley's gothic novel 'Frankenstein'. The book is heavily saturated with themes of liberal arts and the power of fate and destiny. As I was reading Victor's story of how his choices determined his fate, I applied those ideas to the life of average people. Then I got bored and read some fics instead. 
> 
> THEN THE AIRPORT HAPPENED AND SEEING RENJUN AFTER SO LONG IGNITED SOMETHING WITHIN ME AND I WAS ITCHING TO WRITE SOMETHING. I was very very very very very loosely inspired by the markhyuck fic future-bending by jelly_spine (which is amazing go read it yall) and by inspired I mean applying the idea of fate to relationships. And ofcourse, as NoRen is my current obsession, this happened. School starts tomorrow for me and it's my last year in high school so my writing will be put on halt... maybe. I can never promise,
> 
> Anyways that was a long and unnecessary end note, but if you've managed to read through it, thank you!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos, I will greatly appreciate your thoughts and feelings.
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)
> 
> //EDIT: Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, or left kudos! I'm really glad you all enjoyed this!


End file.
